Q- the true glitchy king
Q... Battleing missingno and q? Q wins. In pokemon yellow there are over 1000 pokemon created by q. Flarecu, aquachu, pikablu, mewchu, geez, pokemon yellow is like some kind of pokemon fusion generation. I even have real working cheat codes to make them without Q, but thats not the point. Here is what i made this page about: Chapter one: species bite one and two. I was browsin google, seeing what cheats i could find, (think i wouldve learned by now, huh?) And found a page simply called, "pokemon r/b/y pokegods and hybrid codes". I read the page, and so i did not forget the codes, made a sticky note on the home page. Pokemon hybrids Each pokemon has a setting that I call the "extra species byte." For some reason, each pokemon has _two_ bytes that identity its species. Normally, both of these bytes should be set to the same value. But for some reason, if they're different, the game functions just fine and will save both of those values if you store the pokemon into Bill's PC or whatever. The "extra species byte" defines the knockout-cry of your pokemon, what Ditto transforms into if it sees your pokemon, and a few other minor things. On the yellow version only, it even defines the color of your pokemon in battle. Also on the yellow version, setting it to Pikachu (quantifier digits: 54) will cause your pokemon to make all the cute Pikachu sounds. Codes to set the "extra species byte": 01??6AD1 (1st pokemon) 01??96D1 (2nd pokemon) 01??C2D1 (3rd pokemon) 01??EED1 (4th pokemon) 01??1AD2 (5th pokemon) 01??46D2 (6th pokemon) where ?? denotes the quantifier digits of a pokemon. Here's another quirk. Surprisingly, your pokemons' types (grass, poison, etc.) aren't exactly hardcoded into the game. They're stored in each pokemon's data. If a pokemon has only one type, then both of these bytes are set to the same value. Codes to set pokemon types: Type1 Type2 01??6FD1 01??70D1 (1st pokemon) 01??9BD1 01??9CD1 (2nd pokemon) 01??C7D1 01??C8D1 (3rd pokemon) 01??F3D1 01??F4D1 (4th pokemon) 01??1FD2 01??20D2 (5th pokemon) 01??4BD2 01??4CD2 (6th pokemon) where ?? denotes the quantifier digits of pokemon types (listed below). Normal 00 Fire 14 Water 15 Electric 17 Grass 16 Ice 19 Fighting 01 Poison 03 Ground 04 Flying 02 Psychic 18 Bug 07 Rock 05 Ghost 08 Dragon 1A These changes won't appear when you stat your pokemon. For example, Bulbasaur's types will still appear as grass and poison. However, You will be able to see the effects when you pokemon battles. If you transfer such pokemon into Pokemon Stadium, the effects are reversed. Stadium will show the modified types in a pokemon's bio, but the modified types will not affect battle. Example. To put in the 1st position a Charmander that makes a sound like Bulbasaur when it faints, has type1 electric, and has type2 water: 01B063D1 01996AD1 01176FD1 011570D1 pokemon yellow: pokemon one green charmander with type 1 electric type 2 water and has bulbasaurs cry when it faints: 01B063D1 01996AD1 01176FD1 011570D1 Thats only the first part, with poke-hybrids. I use it all the time now. (Real working codes 2. Cool right?) Think i mentioned them in one of my pastas with ghostlax be4. Dont remember the ghostly colors code thing, but i still have the rom, but the save file was wiped. Everyting is safe now, so i play often with my new hybrids, aquachu, mewchu and my strongest, flarechu. First two are glitch pikachu things, the other a raichu. Cool, right? Never lost a battle. Flarechu knows fire punch, aquachu knows surf, and they all know transform some reason. Cool right? Not after what happened lately. Chapter 2: no cheating needed, Q has come! (Q the music. Lol. Get it?) Walkin around in the grass i stumbled apon my all time favorite glitchy buddy: Q. Level 255. Awesome! Used on of my mas��terballs, since i had over 200 stacks of them, and can you believe it? It caught! (Lol, get my joke there?) I nicked it, "Q music" for a laugh, and went on my way. Nothing happened yet, and remember, i was emulating so its a REAL big surprise for me nothing ha��ppened. Other than an occasional random "(pkmn name) has fianted" while i walked. I decided to catch a magikarp and teach it a hacked 100 accuracy 99 pp guillotine. Just for Irony's sake. Now, Chapter three: things got weird. "Wild maqikarp aqeared!" Did you notice? Now ill show in capital so you can see the diference. "WILD MAQIKARP AQEARED!" It looked kinda like a magikarp version of that weird glitch charizarid that comes with the zzazz glitch. You dont understand? I mean it looked like: Much bigger Darker color Most likely not in the programming Ur worst nightmare. Or, second worst, my worst nightmare is probably nightmare himself. Anyways, I tried to fight him, but guess what? Yep. Guillotine, 99 pp, 100 accuracy. Sheesh, it seems much worse when it happens to u. I ran. Healed at pokecenter, and went to the gym. I entered, but the whole place was a big glitchy blob. It was suposed to be mistys gym by the way, i had just done the mew glitch. There was no berriers. So i just walked forward. Than berriers appeared. Any step i took i could not go back. I and my pokemon, or, pokegods, i guess, where stuck. I just kept walking and, Chapter 4: inseart clever name, i outa ideas. Ok plz help me with the title but, as i was saying, and standing beside misty was Q. Wut does misty do now u ask? She says: "im sorry, but i can not lose" A "If i loose another battle, i will be replaced" A "So i called up some help." A "Not missingno or M, they would kill me!"A "Not pkmn303, or any beast like that, i wanted the king of pokemon to help me win." A "Q...��"A Text ended, and a battle began. Misty sent out a level...255.. Q named... Qmusic. I get it now. Q had me catch him, so i could deliver him onto mistys team. Confirmed. Only my chus, alakazam, and mew on my team. I tried to fight, but she was the second gym leade for crying out loud! She was not suppose to be so strong!... Chapter five: conclude The battle was almost over, my level 4 mewchu vs a level 255 Q. Wait a minute! *pushes buttons* *A* Mewchu used transform! Transform makes your pokemon the same power as the other and knows the same moves. Mewchu transformed into a pink.... Magikarp.... Okaaaaaaay.... Q music used water gun! Q music missed! Mewchu used ??? Its super efective! Q fainted! Yellow wins! Yellow gained 999?? $ for wining! In the overworld: "How? How could Qs own creation betray him like that???" She paused "You no good dirty little cheate-" All of a sudden the pikachu sprite behind me came up and it showed a picture of a pikachu using thunderbolt. "Gah!" Than misty jumped back. "Ouch! Calm down your bratty AQUACHU!!!" "Yellow: shut up misty!" I was... Surprised... "Yellow: ive known you for over 15 years and you have never done this before! Why start now? "Misty: y...you ... Speek?... Ive known you for more than 15 years and youve never uttered a sound!" Jokingly, in the real world, i said, "heh, why would he when if he did he would not get to watch u make a fool of yourself anymore. Hah!" Than to my surprise, misty spun around in a circle before saying "w...who said that???" Me:"uhhhhhhh, hello? C...can u.. Hear... Me?" Well of course since your talking! Where are you?!?!" A question mark appeared of yellows head. "Misty, do i need to take you to the pokemon center, or better yet, the hospital? Theres no one talking.." Me"so i guess yellow can not hear me eh? Well ill get him to hear loud and proud... Hehehe..." I started button jamming and a text popped up: Wuh? Whos doing that? Stop it!!!" Misty " it must be whoevers talking, he just said he would 'make you hear him loud and clear' and laughed!" After that i stopped and started acting serious.... Ok, as much as i could that is... ME:"BOW BEFORE ME! I AM YOUR RULER AND I CAN DESTROY YOUR WORLD IN A SECOND IF I WANTED!!!" YELLOW must've heard this time. They both bowed. Me" nah, i was just kiddin. Hyah!" Both"uhhhhh, hi? Woowee it took a while to explain to them how they were a video game in our dimension. And how yellow could actually be controlled by my buttons on the screen. But it was worth it. Every once in a while ill just for fun go on and yell "BOW BEFORE ME" untill they notice its me. I now give yellow full responsibility. He now can controll himself and sometimes ill watch him. Misty, well, she got a, what you might call, 30 year timeout, if your a baby that is. After all, she tryed to destroy the world over a dumb battle for petes sake. Who does that? Now to finish the story... BOW BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY KING OF POKEMON RELATED EVERYTHING!!!!!! Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Glitches